


Hide

by DinoBeann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Kidnapping, Kuroo is a brat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), idk what to tag so just read ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoBeann/pseuds/DinoBeann
Summary: [ON HIATUS EVEN THO I JUST STARTED IT]Typhon's were running for their lives. Including Kozume Kenma.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me bc if i want something done i have to do it myself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me+bc+if+i+want+something+done+i+have+to+do+it+myself).



> Ah yes, another Kenma Centric book that will probably never be finished. By yours truly, Dino. ALSO, I READ THIS AMAZING FUNNY BOOK CALLED: 'Fuckboys, You might wanna sit down for this' By: Postlikeme. Shit, it's amazing. There are also many other good books on here I keep rereading. The bolded letters have me laughing on my ass. Anyway, I just wanted to say that it's one of many of my favorite books on here.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, You are legally allowed to blame Grammarly.
> 
> No beta we die like men (and Daichi)

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: The downfall of all Typhons,🔪**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

_"We're going to play hide and seek okay? Make sure you hide really well so nobody can find you sweetheart" His mother told him with tears rolling down her cheeks. At the time he never knew why his mother was crying, but he obliged. He climbed up the stairs and walked into his mother's bedroom. He moved one of the boxes to be right under the opening in the closet. He climbed the box and tried to push open the door. It wouldn't move so he climbed down to get a broomstick. It took a while but that's when he heard it. There was screaming coming from downstairs. He climbed down the box to go see what the commotion downstairs was. He peeked his head downstairs. [His mother was dead and he was about to cry when someone caught him]. "Hey, there's one over there." A man yelled. He quickly sprinted into the bathroom and sat in the corner crying. The bathroom door busted open to reveal a man with claws. "If you come with me you'll be safe," He said with a stoic face. "My mommy said I can't go with strangers," The little boy said sobbing. "Your mother is dead now, isn't she? So you don't have a choice," The stoic man replied. The little boy just kept sobbing. The man walked up to the little boy. "What's your name?" He asked. There were a few moments of silence. "Kozume...Kenma" The boy sniffled. "My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, Now that we know each other's name, can you come with me? I will not hurt you." Ushijima said. Kenma hesitated to stand up but he walked over to Ushijima and held his hand. They slowly walked out of the bathroom and went outside. "Why did you hurt mommy?" Kenma whispered. "People like you are dangerous to society," He said without missing a beat. "But I'm not dangerous, and mommy is nice," Kenma said. Ushijima chuckled then sighed. "That's what they all say" He replied coldly. The next thing Kenma sees is a hand coming toward his face._

* * *

"..kenma" A little voice whispered. Kenma quickly jumped awake and rubbed his eyes."What's wrong Itsuki?" Kenma asked being half awake.

**Kozume Kenma, Typhon, 19 years, Male**

**Sato Itsuki, Typhon, 7 years, Male**

"You keep moving around, and your face is scrunched up," The little boy replied. Kenma looked around the room and took in his surroundings. Oh yeah, he's still in the same metal room. The one he lived in for the past eleven (11) years. Eleven years ago his house was raided by Shiratorizawa. Eleven years ago his mother was killed by Shiratorizawa. Eleven years ago he went with Ushijima Wakatoshi to this shit hole. I mean it's not the worst. They have beds, food, and clothes. But that didn't mean they were safe. If they got on someone's bad side, then they would have to pay the price.

"Kenma?" Itsuki questioned. "Oh yeah, I just had a weird dream," Kenma said. He didn't want to tell him what he was dreaming about so he just brushed it off as a dream. "What was the dream about," Itsuki asked. "It was about a small boy named... Itsuki... and he got attacked by the tickle monster!" Kenma started tickling Itsuki. He chose to make the kid laugh before he left. His laugh was adorable, it sad that it would be the last time Kenma would hear it. A few giggles later the door to their room opened. "Kenma start getting ready" A man said to him. "Haruko, could you please give us a few more minutes." Kenma pleaded. Haruko sighed. "Only 5 minutes, the bus is leaving in 20. And it's Ito to you Kozume." Haruko said while walking to the door.

**Ito Haruko, Hydra, 27 years, Male**

Kenma cringed when Haruko said his family name. He always tells people to use his first name. There was no reason to use his family name, it's not like he had one. Well, after spending a few years with Itsuki, Kenma thought of him as a little brother. That's why he has to survive. If he survives he can save Itsuki. Kenma turned his attention back to Itsuki to see tears in his eyes. "Hey Itsuki, what's wrong," Kenma asked. "I don't... don't want you to leave! What if you die!" The latter burst into tears. Kenma picked up Itsuki and hugged him. He was rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him down. "Itsuki, I'll be fine. Once I'm safe I'll come back for you" Kenma reassured him. Itsuki was starting to calm down. "Why do they hate us Typhon's? Most of us did nothing wrong." Itsuki said. It wasn't fair. If you were born a Typhon your fate was to be killed by Shiratorizawa. Everyone thinks that Typhons dangerous just because of their strength alone. Most of them weren't, like Kenma and his mom. But nobody ever cares to listen. "I don't know bud, but we have to stick together okay?" Kenma said. "Do you promise you'll come back to save me?" Itsuki asked. Kenma sat him down on the bed and looked him in the eye. He quickly got up and started searching through the dresser. He pulled out **[two identical necklaces.](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81udRG1U7oL._AC_UX569_.jpg)**

He gave one to Itsuki and put the other in his pocket. "Whenever you miss me look at the necklace. Make sure no one takes it away from you, so you have to hide it, Okay?" Kenma said. Itsuki nodded. Kenma steadied his breath and bent down so he was eye level with Itsuki. "Sato Itsuki, I pinky promise that once I'm safe, I will come back and save you," Kenma said holding out his pinky. Itsuki also lifts his pinky and interlocked it with Kenma's. Itsuki got off the bed and walked to Kenma. He jumped on Kenma and hugged him. "Make sure to be safe. Don't trust anybody. And survive so you can save me!" Itsuki said but it was muffled because of Kenma's shirt. "Okay, Itsuki" Kenma smiled. There were a few beats of silence. Then Itsuki spoke up. "I love you Kenma," he said. Kenma's eyes started to tear up. "I love you too, Itsuki" Kenma whispered. The room went silent. All you could hear with the breathing of the two boys. "Hurry up you purblind fucker, the bus is leaving in ten minutes." Someone burst through the door. "He's the weakest out of most of us, I don't know why they didn't kill him when they had the chance" Another one piped up. "Can you guys just hurry up, I'm starving," An annoying high pitched voice said. Kenma hated these three with a passion.

The Yoshida triplets.

**Yoshida Aika, Gorgon, 19 years, Female**

**Yoshida Aiko, Gorgon, 19 years, Female**

**Yoshida Akiko, Gorgon, 19 years, Female**

Aika and Aiko hated Kenma the first time he arrived there. For no. literal. reason. Akiko on the other hand didn't bother Kenma at all. She just ignored him, pretended like he didn't even exist. Kenma just ignored them and let them bully him. He didn't have the energy to say something back because he knew it wasn't worth his time. To this day he still doesn't know what he did to them to become a 'purblind fucker'. He must have done something to them that cost him his left eye. He still had both of his eyes, it's just that his left eye sees patches of colors while his right eye is perfectly fine. But, that's a story for another time. Kenma let go of Itsuki and grabbed his bag. Once they saw Kenma stood up, the three girls left. "Bye Itsuki" Kenma waved at the doorway. "Bye-bye Kenma" Itsuki waved back. Kenma left the doorway and closed the door behind him. He started to walk to the entrance of the building.

* * *

7 hours later they arrived at Ventsum Forrest. They made sure to drive as far as they can so no one could hear the screams of dying teenagers. One by one the people walked out of the bus and into a large cage. From there, different breeds of creatures came out. Some used their magic or their claws. Others used weapons like guns, pitchforks, and machetes. A group of men came out wearing purple jackets. They started explaining how everything was going to where.

_' None of the Typhon's will have weapons or be able to use their strength. We will count down starting from 5. Once we finish all of the Typhons will have to run if they want to survive. The variety of people who stand outside the cage will be hunting and killing you. Once the twenty-four-hour mark has passed and you are still alive, you will be safe and will no longer be hunted by Shiratorizawa. Your life is in your own hands. Good luck.'_

The group of men left the scene except for the redhead. He started to hum a song. Kenma was at the front of the cage so he could hear what the man was saying. _'Baki Baki ni ore, Nani wo?'_ Kenma just kept watching him. The redhead slowly turned around and smiled at him. He brought the megaphone up to his lips and started counting down.

**"5"**

**"4"**

**"3"**

**"2"**

**"1"**

**"Ready or not here they come!"**

The cage door swung open and Kenma started running. That's where everything began. Heavy footsteps everywhere. Screams of those who were alive just a second ago. Gunshots flying throughout the forest. Growls from the other predators. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Kenma needed to run to survive. He needed to stay alive for his dad, that died when he was born. He needed to stay alive for his mom, that died 11 years ago. He needed to stay alive for Itsuki, so he could save him. He needed to stay alive for Shiratorizawa, so he could stop them and save the lives of innocents. Unfortunately, Kenma had the shorter end of the stick. Since his left was mostly blurry he kept it closed often. But now he would have to use both eyes to navigate throughout the forest. It was a little hard at first, his sweater would get stuck on branches and scrape his skin. He would trip over branches often. But after a few minutes, he got used to it.

It was starting to get a lot colder and it was starting to snow. Did I mention it was winter? No? Well, It's winter. Luckily for Kenma, he had boots on and a somewhat warm sweater. But that didn't stop him from slipping on the ice. ———— The path was getting smaller. More trees started showing up and he could hear fewer footsteps. More branches kept scratching him, leaving open wounds. He already has enough scars and he doesn't want more. Kenma was looking where he was going because he was lost in thought. He ran on some ice and started to lose his balance. He tripped over a branch and fell headfirst on a rock. He started to slowly see black splotches.

 _"I'm sorry mom and dad. I'm pathetic. I'm only dying because I slipped on some fucking ice."_ Kenma whispered to himself. He started to silently laugh which ended in silent tears. _"I'm sorry Itsuki, I can't save you. If I can't survive, then how can you?_ " Kenma whispered again. The only thing he could hear his breath. Slowing down at a rapid pace. The last thing he saw was the beautiful night sky. He closed his eyes.

_"...th......ali.....?"_

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most words I have ever written for a first chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy this. This will probably be the first and last chapter bc I never have the motivation to finish something I start. Love you bai~


End file.
